Faraway and Closer
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: These are just a series of one-shots between Robin and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Raven...Yay.
1. Default Chapter

Where Do I Belong?

The young girl gazed into the stars, knowing that somewhere out there was her true home. Her long reddish hair flowed softly in the wind, and because she was on the roof of her home, there was much stronger wind. It whistled in her ears, and she couldn't hear much, but that was alright. She did not need her hearing to think about a very pressing matter.

Ever since she had almost married that…thing, she had pondered a question that should have been easy. _Where do I belong?_ She thought to herself. She should have known the answer right away. On Earth, or on Tameran? She had contemplated the thought for a long time. They both were appealing, and yet, it was hard to decide.

On Earth, were the most important thing to her. Her friends. They all had so many qualities about them that made her adore every one of them.

Raven, her older, mature sister, who always was there to help her, even when the alien girl annoyed her. Beast Boy, her silly younger brother, was always there to make her smile, even though the need did not arise often. Cyborg, her older, advice giving, loving brother. He always understood her, and did everything he could to help her.

Then there was Robin. What was he? Certainly not an older or younger brother. They were much closer than that. She mentally added _Find out what Robin means to me _ to her mental notebook, which was slowing filling up. She had so many questions about Earth, her place in the Universe, her- she blushed at this thought- relationship with Robin…

All of these were reasons she loved Earth. The place itself, though filled with evil villains, was a most wondrous place to be. The colors and changing seasons, and-so much to know! She loved everything about it.

But her home. Her true home, it had things that Earth could never have. Her family. She could never fit in here like she wanted to. She was…an alien. On her home planet, people did not act differently from her, did not flinch at her strange eating habits and speaking manner, and…they understood her. And Galfore, her beloved knorfka (AN:SP????? Just know it means her weird nanny dude…) who had cared for her as a child. Everything was so confusing.

She deeply cared about earth, and she loved her home planet. _ Where do I belong? With friends I love and care about, or family who love me and understand me?_

The wind was so loud, and she was so deeply absorbed by her thoughts, that she did not hear the door open and shut. She did notice when a certain Boy Wonder sat down beside her and looked at her with wide eyes- err…mask.

"What are you doing up here?"

So like Robin…always concerned for her. She did the same for him, and had been more protective of him ever since Slade had tried one last time to hurt Robin by making the dark a living hell.

She raised her eyes, and he couldn't help but notice that they were dimmed, showing that she was upset, confused, or both. He was betting on both.

"Nothing is wrong, Robin. Everything is wonderful!" She put on a false cheery look and smiled a fake smile. Robin rolled his eyes. He had known her too long to be fooled. He snorted and looked her straight in the eye. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel them burning through her.

"Robin, I have been very…confused, as of late." She chose her words carefully. "I am having trouble understanding where I belong."

His mask widened visibly, and he unconsciously reached out and grabbed her hand. He shook his hair, causing his wind blown hair to be even more messed up. He noticed her downcast eyes and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"You belong here with us! Where else would you belong? We all need you…I need you…" he murmured softly, causing her eyes to fill with tears.

"Robin, you will never truly understand me. And I know it isn't your fault. I keep many things from you." – He grunted and said something like "It would have been nice to know you were a princess!"-"However, my people. They are…me! They have been raised as I have, and we can…what does Beast Boy say? Relate."

Robin shook his head once more, and unconsciously moved closer, his grip on her hand tightening. "Maybe we don't understand you, but…you will always belong with us! You're a really important part of the team, and we couldn't survive without you sometimes. You keep Raven open, humor Beast Boys ridiculous jokes, are like a little sister to Cyborg, and you're my best friend. We care about you…"

She began to hold her head up, and kept tilting it back until her eyes were once more on the stars. She picked up the hand they had together, never disconnecting it, and pointed it towards a bright star.

"That is my planet. Robin…I truly care for you and my fellow team mates. I just want to know if maybe I should be on Tameran. Where do I belong?" She thought she had just thought the last part, but Robin took her chin once more and forced her to look at him.

"You belong with me," he simply said, before pushing his mouth on hers. She was shocked a moment, before returning the kiss full force. She wrapped her hands around his head, and his went around her waist. When they broke, Robin was pleased to see the twinkle was back in her eyes. She smiled and pulled him forward, until her mouth was next to his ear.

"You are right Robin. I belong with you…wherever that is…"

Grinning at him, she pulled him back in.

The wonderful moral of this story is, that it doesn't matter where you are. It's who you're with that matters.

YAY! Another weird thing I've done! And this one was longer than 'Swimming Is Nice'. YAY! Plus, this one is more serious, but it's just going to be in my one shot series. YAY!

DAAAAAAAAAAAANY! WHERE ARE YOU?

Here comes the part where I motivate you to review.

SAY MY NAME!

-falls to knees-

SAY IT! SAY IT!

-falls over, twitching-

YAY! RAPHAEL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRAKES WON'T WORK?


	2. Pools Can Be Fun

Pools can be Fun

Raven sighed. With Starfire and Robin all googly-eyed over each other, (GOOGLY-EYED? She was spending way too much time with Beast Boy…) and Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games like there was no tomorrow, the resident Dark Goddess was losing her mind. She didn't feel like meditation, wasn't tired, and, strangely enough, didn't want to read.

That left only one thing. Raven had never told anyone she loved swimming. It calmed her down, and relaxed her. She was good at swimming, and ventured down to the Titan's pool often to release extra energy, or just unwind.

She silently got up, hoping not to be seen. As in all good stories, of course she was seen. A pair of dark green eyes followed her with hidden adoration. Beast Boy stood up, and, after telling Cyborg that he was tired of games (which caused Cyborg to run from the room crying that the apocalypse had come), followed Raven. He had no idea where she was going, but was anxious to find out.

OOOO

Raven snuck down the hallway, glancing left and right before pushing the button to let her into the pool area.

"Why did Cyborg have to make everything automated?" she muttered, shaking her head as she took off her cloak, which had been tightly wrapped around her. She settled it on a chair nearby and went to the diving board. Taking a deep breath she spread her arms out over her head and jumped. Raven neatly dove in.

OOOO

Beast Boy snuck in the pool room. 'Why did Raven go in here?' he thought to himself. He arrived in time to see her dive beneath the clear, chlorine filled pool. He gasped softly. Raven, swimming? He shook his head, until a new thought appeared in the middle of his confusion.

'I shouldn't…really, I shouldn't…who am I kidding? I'll do it anyway…'

OOOO

Raven surfaced, taking a deep breath. She treaded on water for a bit, before swimming for the edge of the pool. She turned towards the side of the pool, and held on with her chin on the edge. The water behind her rippled, and she heard a soft splash.

She spun around quickly, but saw nothing. She swam in big strokes towards the middle of the pool, before letting herself sink into the water. She sunk softly, eyes closed, with a peaceful look on her face.

All of a sudden, there was a tug on her foot, and she shrieked underwater, causing water to flood her mouth. She swam towards the surface and spun around, taking deep breaths. She looked down and saw a green blur.

'He wouldn't…psh…of course he would.'

When the blur settled beneath her, she lightly kicked out at it, causing it to morph into the Beast Boy she knew, in swimming trunks. He swam to the top of the water with a sheepish grin on his face.

OOOO

'Crap…' Beast Boy couldn't help but think that one word as Raven glared at him with her famous 'Glare of DOOOOOM!' – Well, that's what Beast Boy and Cyborg called it.

His hand went behind his head in a gesture of nervousness. She used her powers temporarily to hover and crossed her arms.

"Erm…the water feels good today, doesn't it?"

'Oooo…wonderful conversation starter Beast Boy,' he mentally admonished himself.

"Beast Boy, do you get pleasure from annoying me every time you can?"

Her question was dry, yet it held a softness in it that he never heard around the others.

"What would you do to me if I answered yes?" At her cross look, he hastily added, "I don't, I don't. So, what are you doing in here?"

Raven raised a slender eyebrow, clearly irked.

"I have as much right to be in here as you. What are you doing in here?"

Beast Boy grinned a bit, which for some unknown reason caused her cheeks to darken a bit.

"I came to see what my favorite lady was doing! Against the law?"

Raven turned a slight shade redder. She growled and her fists tightened. Beast Boy was not supposed to make her feel this way. So why was he?

"It may not be against the law, but it's horrible enough to make me send you to another dimension. Look, if you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. Okay?"

Beast Boy pouted, before giving his usual pointy toothed grin. He smiled lightly at her for a moment, and she began to become suspicious.

"Wha-?"

She was cut off by him grabbing her shoulders and pushing her under. She gasped and let out a small shriek, which (to Beast Boy's surprise) turned to a giggle. She went under water, and grinned, an unusual mischievous look on her face. She grabbed his waist and pulled him under as well. She let go of him and resurfaced.

Beast Boy gaped underwater for a moment, before rising to the surface and gaping some more. She smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Remind me never to do that again." His words came out thickly, and he was still shaking his green head.

"You got that right," Raven murmured.

Beast Boy swam over to the edge and sat down, squirming a little at the coldness of the tiles. He wiggled his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a 'seducing' look. She rolled her eyes once again.

"So…you come here often?"

Beast Boy's voice drew her eyes away from the ceiling and towards him again. He really was cute, when you looked at him. His hair was dripping wet, and his green eyes sparkled from the fun he was having. His ears were pointed up, a sure sign he was happy. He had an adorable smile on his face, and one of his teeth were poking out.

"That has got to be the worst pick-up line ever," she said flatly, hiding her blush with an emphatic nod.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged, and she couldn't help but grin a little at his own stupidity.

Raven pulled herself up beside him, and had settled herself down, when she realized that their thighs were touching. Her eyes widened in shock, but she pretended not to notice.

OOOO

Oh, Beast Boy noticed. A pink tint came to his cheeks, making him resemble a Christmas tree.

Trying to lighten the mood, which had suddenly become dull, he put his arm around Raven. She responded by taking his arm and flipping him over her shoulder into the pool. He came up grinning, and the corner of her mouth twitched.

He swam closer, the look on his face never leaving. She was beginning to become worried again, when he grabbed her legs and yanked her back into the pool.

She slammed into him and they fell under, sinking slowly to the bottom. Neither moved. Raven was on top of Beast Boy, her arms thrown against his chest. Her legs were in between his, and his hands had somehow gone around her waist. They stared at each other for a moment, before realizing that they were slowly floating back up. Raven tried not to voice her disappointment. That would be VERY bad.

They continued to stare at each other.

Then the moment was ruined.

Starfire and Robin came into the pool area, giggling and holding hands. Well, Star was giggling, Robin was laughing. They took one look at Beast Boy and Raven, and their eyes lingered on Raven's hands, which were still on Beast Boys chest. Their mouths curved at the sight of Beast Boy's arms around her waist.

The two quickly let go of each other and lifted themselves out of the water.

Robin's mask grew wide on one side.

"Beast Boy, I thought you told me you didn't like the pool?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven, who looked back in return. Twin blushes appeared on their cheeks.

"Robin…" Beast Boy carefully said, " I just decided pools can be fun…more fun than I thought."

OOOO

POINTLESS FLUFF!

I just had a very depressing thought. I'm writing pointless fanfics about shows I probably won't remember when I get older. Silly me…

Buuuut..!

I shall do it anyway! -giggle-

I just found this on my computer, and decided that I REAAAALLY liked it. I think this kept Raven more in character than any other one-shot or story I've written.


	3. Aishiteru

Aishiteru

Raven got up that morning and sighed. This was a normal habit for the empathy, as she did it on regular occasions. She put on her usual uniform and went into the living room/kitchen. Normal. She sat down and drank her herbal tea. Normal. She looked up at her fellow teammates. Normal. Her gaze lingered on Beast Boy. Nor- NOT normal.

_Stupid emotions, _Raven thought angrily. Ever since she had become better with control of her emotions, they had become wilder. Love and Happiness had been frequent visitors when Beast Boy was near her.

She felt the need to be angry at him. But she couldn't. She couldn't be angry at Beast Boy. WHY NOT?

And Starfire, with her stupid alien ways of knowing, had found out what even Raven had not known. That the resident Dark Goddess _liked_ Beast Boy. One might go as far as to say she loved him.

And Raven, being Raven, had denied it. HOW could she love something like that? With his unusual colored skin, his annoying jokes, his pointy ears, his wide open eyes and his slightly adorable flirting.

Ugh…

She _did _like him. How could she allow something like this to happen? How?

OOOO

"You must tell him! It is the only way for him to know about your true feelings for him!"

Starfire's pleading and yet excited voice cut through the air. They were sitting in Raven's room, since the empathy did not want to go into Starfire's purple/pink/blue room, as the softly colored room was not her favorite place. Raven rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, and you've done the same for Robin."

Starfire opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish out of water.

"That is…um…I will inform him…that is not the subject under discussion!"

Star sat down with a little pout and tapped her chin thoughtfully. She frowned and then grinned at Raven, smiling a slightly mischievous smile.

"You will tell him. You must. Or…I will tell him for you! And then we will see what happens."

Raven glared at the girl, who simply smiled sweetly back at her. The empathy sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Alright, I'll tell him I like him. But will you leave me alone?"

Starfire nodded gleefully, before laughing at the girl.

OOOO

Raven grinned as Starfire left. Oh, she'd tell him alright. She'd tell him…

Raven left the room and headed for the living room/kitchen. She walked in to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the Game Station. She marched right up to Beast Boy, grabbed his elf-like ear, and pulled him out, ignoring his squeals.

Cyborg blinked for a moment, before turning to Robin, and blinking again.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and turned to the grinning Starfire, who had just entered and sat down next to Robin.

"You will see soon, friends. Very soon…we will have two happy Titans or one dead one."

OOOO

Raven pulled Beast Boy by the hand for a moment, into the farthest hallway away from the living room. She had let go of his ear a long time ago, and instead grabbed his hand and led him.

His annoying yells were ignored.

She turned around to face him, her lips curving at his confused face.

"Aishiteru," she said clearly and straight to him. Beast Boy, being the idiot he was, wouldn't understand that that meant "I love you" in Japanese. She began to walk down the hall. She hadn't endangered herself, and Starfire was going to leave her alone. Everyone won!

"You do?"

Beast Boy's whispered words stopped her and she very slowly turned around.

"Pardon?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

He walked slowly and hesitantly towards her. She froze in place.

"I asked you if you meant what you said when you said 'aishiteru'. Do you?"

Raven blinked at him. 'How the…how does he know what aishiteru means? Oh, God, that…means…

"_You _know what aishiteru means?"

He scowled for a moment before nodding.

"I _do _have a brain. And I _do _read. I'm not an idiot. And you're avoiding the subject."

Raven almost grinned. She seemed to be avoiding the subject a lot lately, especially when Beast Boy was the subject.

"I…I don't…I mean…know…what…"

_That's good Raven. Babble incoherently and he'll understand…wonderful._

"Because…aishiteru…too…"

Raven glanced up from her shoes, which had suddenly become very interesting. Had he just…said…aishiteru? Oh…

"You do?"

She now asked the question, relief, confusion, and worry showing in her eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Oh…"

_Wonderful answer. _Even Happy Raven was upset with her reaction.

He turned and began to walk away, sighing.

She gave a determined sigh and walked towards him, before turning him around.

"Aishiteru Beast Boy," she whispered, blushing wildly.

(AN: I am trying to cut down on my author's notes, but I felt something had to be said here. In some of the worse fanfics that I have read, a similar conversation would go like this: "Hello Beast Boy." "Hello Raven!" "What's up?" "Not much…oh, yeah! I love you!" "Really? I love you too!" --kisskisskisskisskiss--

Sounds awful, doesn't it? I am not going to rush them into this, and I'm not going to lie to you by saying that their love is visible. I'm not going to rush them into this. I have already gone over the edge in my opinion. I hope not to do that at all, and am not going to…make things like that. Thank you for your time…)

He blushed and looked at his feet, before taking a few hesitant steps towards her. She looked up at him, glowing with the happiness she was trying to restrain. He wrapped his arms around her and she froze up, before relaxing and placing her hands behind his head. They stayed like that for a while, just basking in their happiness.

"Er…right." Beast Boy glanced at her, his cheeks a radiant red color. He grinned embarrassingly at her, and she reached up and pulled on his ear, trying to ease the tension. He glared at her and smiled.

"So, what other words do you know? Besides tofu, games, and no?"

He scowled for a moment before muttering under his breath.

"Kuso busu…."

She glared at him, understanding what he had said. (AN: He said, "Damn hag…" I think…-crosses fingers- I think that's right)

She walked towards him slowly with a fixed smile on her face, scaring him slightly.

"Er…heeey!" he said, hoping to ward her off, "You know I love you…!"

Seeing that she was still walking towards him, he abandoned all pretense of being sweet.

"Kyyaaa! Er…gotta go!"

Beast Boy took off down the hall, forgetting he had morphing powers. Raven ran after him, not trying to control the giggles escaping her lips.

OOOO

Robin stood up quickly, reaching for his staff. He looked around at Starfire and Cyborg, who had stood up as well.

"I heard giggling. A girls giggling. And Star is right here…so that must mean there's an intruder. Let's go!"

He took off, before running into Star, who had flown in front of him. She flew to the ground and he landed on top of her. They blushed and quickly stood up, trying to hide the redness in their cheeks.

"Erm…Robin, perhaps it was Raven! She, after all, is a girl."

Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances and burst into hysterical laughter. Gasping for air, Robin managed to stammer out, "…are…you…kidding?"

At that moment, a laughing Beast Boy and a giggling Raven came into the room. Raven slammed into him and they fell on the couch, still chuckling.

Getting up, Raven looked around at the rest.

"What?"

Starfire smiled knowingly at them, while Robin and Cyborg blinked.

THE END

"Oh Starfire! Let's have a talk about dear Robbie Poo…"

"Oh dear…my turn…"

OR IS IT?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am completely sorry about the interruption, but I felt it had to be said. And the end…was Raven talking to Starfire, basically saying she was going to do the same thing to Starfire.

O.O;;;

Hee…maybe going over the edge…

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Pwease review!

Kenshin: Oro! You need to review CHEENAMI Danny, that you do.

Cheenami: -glomps Kenshin-

Who else loves the kawaii, redheaded, purple eyed rurouni?

HE IS MINE!

Review! OR I SICK THE BATTOUSAI ON YOU!

Kenshin: You do not want that, that you don't…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Err…hee…spaz moment..

Another special thanks to people who have reviewed my other stories!

I LOVE YOU YU-GI-AH 2.0!

-glomps-


End file.
